Kindergarten Gossip
by wishiwasalice
Summary: What happens when Serena returns... eleven years earlier. How will B cope? One Shot.


Blair and Nate played silently with the paints side by side. Blair picked up the 'red' brush to paint the finishing touches of the roof of her future house with Nate. Grinning she held the sheet up to him. It was a typical child's drawing; the bright yellow walls, the scarlet triangle shaped roof, a strip of blue at the very top with acres of white between the sky and the line of lime green grass. Standing by the purple door were two black stick men with lop-sided red smiles that took up over half their faces. Above them, large sloping black writing proudly said 'Nate' and 'Blair'.

Nate smiled tightly. It was pretty bad. He too held up his picture. It showed Nate on a boat, sailing on a wavy stroke of turquoise. Blair pouted, she had wanted him to paint her and him; in their house when they were married, with their children, on holidays in far away places that a five year old could never imagine. Because that was how it was going to be: Nate and Blair; Blair and Nate. Together forever and never ever going to be apart.

In Blair's head she imagined their wedding day. Already the scene had played out in her small mind hundreds, if not thousands, of times. The dream took Blair from the slow walk down a flower covered aisle; up to Nate (who was wearing a dashing black suit); running back down the aisle with flowers and confetti being thrown over them and in the reception afterwards. This was Blair's favourite part and the bit that replayed over and over again. Dancing in slow-motion in Nate's strong arms with peaceful music flowing around a room of faceless and nameless people. For Blair could never imagine her wedding guests. Occasionally her mother or father would make a tiny appearance but they were always pushed to the side with the other blobs.

Just as the dancing song ended in her head the classroom door opened. Blair barely paid attention to the plump woman who bustled in, clutching a vast amount of paper that went to speak to her teacher. It was the woman behind who she had her brown eyes on. The lady had her blonde hair tied up in a bun, was wearing an expensive suit and was carrying a large handbag whose designer Blair vaguely recognised from her mother's collection. In her opposite arm to the handbag was a small child that had the same shade of blond hair as the woman. He giggled excitedly at the bright colours and noises and tried to escape his mother's grasp. Blair knew she knew this woman but couldn't think. Screwing up her face she tried to remember but nothing hit her. The woman was watching what ever was still in the corridor. Gesturing she made an effort for it to come in. Nervously a child appeared in the door frame.

Blair gasped. It was Serena van der Woodsen. Serena had disappeared over a year ago after her mother's fourth marriage. No-one knew for sure where they had gone though many of the Upper East Side older gossipers were convinced it was somewhere in Europe. Blair had heard this from her mother and father one night when she had woken. Her mind went back to that night.

_She was standing on the top of the stairs. Downstairs she could hear her mother and father's voices coming from the kitchen. She really needed a drink but was nervous of disturbing her parent's conversation. Maybe she'll wait for a good moment to come in. It's not like adults talk about anything interesting. Blair trod carefully down fours steps then stopped abruptly when her mother's words became clear. _

'…_can't believe that Lily had the nerve! Europe!' her mother had fused angrily. Eleanor and Harold Waldorf were sitting at the breakfast bar, sipping red wine. _

'_Eleanor calm down please. There's no need to get worked up. What else did you expected from her,' her father had asked as he rubbed small circles on her mother's back. _

'_But seriously, who does she think she is kidding. Saying Eric's father is that Fredrick man as well. Like anyone believes her. I mean did Lily forget she didn't meet him until she was fourteen weeks along. Even Serena must have realised.' Eleanor threw her hands in the air in despair at her friend. _

'_I feel for Serena and Eric in all of this. So many men in their lives, they must be so confused,' Blair's father shook his head slowly. _

'_Like Lily cares, I don't think she knows who their fathers are. And as if this marriage will last long. I swear I saw Fredrick kissing that woman who wore that beastly shade of yellow dress. They'll be back soon with Lily latching onto another man in a blink of an eye.' Eleanor poured herself more wine and drunk it heavily. _

_Blair descended another step then cringed as it made a noise. She heard her parent's footsteps come and investigate. _

'_Oh, Blair.' her father said smiling as he saw it was her._

'_I want a drink,' Blair said as she tugged on her nightdress._

'_Of course, come on.' He took her hand and led her into the brightly lit kitchen…_

'Blair, Blair,' someone was calling her name.

Blair snapped out of her day dream. Her teacher was crouching down in front of her uncomfortably. Blair blinked.

'Serena says she knows you. Is that true?' the teacher asked in fake politeness.

Blair nodded dumbly. Serena smiled at her anxiously and came over to her. The past year hadn't changes Serena much. The only difference was that she was a couple of inches taller and her blonde hair was longer. She was wearing a black fabric coat and a pair of dark jeans.

'Serena, take your coat off. Make yourself at home,' the teacher said happily.

Blair noticed the change in tone between her and Serena and frowned. Serena smiled up at the teacher and shrugged off her coat. Blair gasped again. Serena was wearing the same top as her. Blair looked down at her lilac butterfly top that had small splatters of paint on it, crumbs from when they had snack and some of the sequins were missing. Serena's by contrast was sparking clean and had all sequins in tack. Blair felt her first stab of jealously. She put on a fake smile for the teacher's benefit.

'That is so cute that you two have the same t-shirt. I can just tell you're going to be best friends,' the teacher cooed as she walked away.

Serena fidgeted awkwardly with the hem of her shirt. Blair realised that the whole class had their eyes on Serena. Blair glared at all of them until they found something better to do though several peeked at Serena when they thought Blair wasn't looking. The uncomfortable silence stretched on with neither girl daring to break it. To their surprise it was Nate who spoke first; both had forgot him right next to them.

'You're back,' he said happily pulling Serena into a hug. Serena seemed uncertain for a second then wrapped her arms around him. Blair felt another tinge of envy. Nate had never hugged her like that. She abruptly pulled Nate back. They all staggered backwards until they found their balance again.

Silence stretched on again. Serena daintily picked up a paint brush and began painting on a sheet of white paper. Soon Nate joined her and they stood next to each other in comfortable companionship. The bell rang shrilly for recess. Clatter and shouts echoed around the room. Five year olds pushed and shoved for the chance to get out onto the yard first. The teacher tried to restore some sort of order but failed. Only Serena, Nate and Blair remained indoors.

'Erm… its recess,' Nate stated obviously, 'there a climbing frame outside and three swings and monkey bars. My favourite is the sand pit though.'

Serena just smiled warmly at him. Nate held out his hand and she took it. Blair was shocked. Nate was her boyfriend not Serena's. Blair quickly grabbed Nate's other sweaty hand. Nate looked uncomfortable at this. They moved awkwardly though the corridors and out to the yard. Already the other children were running riot. Isabel Coates was crying and Chuck Bass was hitting a small boy.

'What do you want to play with?' Nate asked nervously to Serena.

Serena paused then pointed to the monkey bars. Nate grinned.

'I love that,' he said excitedly, 'but Blair doesn't,' Nate face dropped.

Blair of course didn't like them because more often than not you would get dirty from falling down onto your knees. Nate and Serena looked at Blair for her opinion.

'I don't want to play there. Let's go over to the playhouse,' she said confidently. Blair began walking over to the dollhouse but when she looked over her shoulder she saw Nate and Serena wandering over to the monkey bars. She watched as Nate held Serena's hand as he helped her up. They sat on top of the bars and swung their legs while talking. Blair felt tears prick her eyes as she watched Nate laugh.

'He loves her,' a drawl breathed in Blair's ear.

Blair jumped forward. Chuck Bass was smirking behind her, looking so cool.

'No he doesn't. Nate's my boyfriend. We're getting married,' Blair said assertively.

Chuck just slowly nodded.

'Oh how could I forget?' he asked sarcastically.

'Go away Chuck,' Blair shouted as she pushed him, 'you can't take that no-one likes you and you have no friends. Leave me alone,' Blair ran away from him.

By the sand pit were Isabel, Penelope and Kati. She ran over to them.

'Hi girls,' she said breathlessly.

The girls barely glanced at her. Blair followed their gaze and found it landed on Serena. Not them too.

'I think I'm going to ask Serena over to my house on Tuesday,' Penelope said.

'But I'm coming to yours on Tuesday,' Blair wailed.

Penelope just stared at her.

'You can come another day,' she said snottily.

'Do you think Serena will like my Snow Flake Barbie?' Kati asked excitedly.

'Maybe, what about my princess costumes?' Isabel asked.

'She's going to be my best friend.' Penelope stated.

'No she's going to be mine,' Kati moaned.

'No,'

'She's mine…'

'No…'

'I thought you were my best friends,' Blair said dejectedly.

The girls paused and glanced at each other.

'You can be my old best friend if you want,' Penelope said, 'but Serena's my new best friend.'

Isabel and Kati nodded their heads. That was the final straw.

Blair began running again. She ran past the screaming children and their petty problems. She ran passed the stressed teacher, passed the perverted janitor, and passed the adults who seemed to have no place in a kindergarten. She collapsed into the girls toilets and started crying softly. She hated Serena for taking Nate and the girls away from her, she hated the girls for falling for Serena, she hated Chuck for saying the truth and she hated Nate for falling in love with Serena. Everything was Serena's fault. She was never ever going to be friends with her; for as long as she lived. She was going to get Serena back some day, somehow….


End file.
